Love Me Not Doll
by Luna-darklen
Summary: This will have creepypastas in it and i couldn't find the right Calgary for it sorry but i hope you still like it and it will be rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Long time ago there was a demon born in the human world she was named Luna. Luna's mom died at child birth and her dad had to give her away to keep her safe from the unknown. Luna was adopted into what seemed to be a good family but that all changed when she turned three. Luna's powers had started to come in at that age. She had made the walls bleed and at first her parents thought that their house somehow became haunted. After a while her parents found out it was little Luna that was causing the walls to bleed. They started to abuse her thinking they would make the demon leave Luna but not realizing that the demon was Luna. Luna would run as fast as she could and hide to get away from her parents but they would always find her. One day Luna was beaten so badly that she was covered in blood she had managed to get to her room. Luna cried her heart out then she heard some one walk up to her and bent down. She looked up to see a male with a sad look on his face. The male hugged her tightly so she'll know someone was there for her. After a while Luna had become best friends with the male she would run to him each time her parents hurt her. She felt like he was the only one that cared for her.

Seven years had pasted and it was her tenth birthday only thing she got from her parents was a beating saying that they'll have a guess coming. Luna walked in her room to see he friend holding a gift for her. He held out the gift "happy birthday Luna" he said with a smile that smile disappeared as fast as it came when he saw that Luna had blood running from her mouth and bloody clothing. He put the gift on the bed and walked over to her and leaned down "why do they do this to you Luna" he asked sounding sad an angry "they hate me that's why" Luna said starting to cry bloody tears. The male whipped her bloody tears a way and picked up the gift "open it" he said. Luna opened the box seeing a teddy bear making her smile "it will shift into what you love the most. Luna picked the bear up and watched it as it shifted into the form of the male. She hugged the toy and smiled happy "we need to heal your wounds now okay Luna" he said. Luna sat on her bed and let her best friend heal her wounds. Luna sighed sadly when she was called down to the living room and got off of her bed. She walked down the stairs and looked at her parents then looked at the guess. The guess glared at Luna "your daughter is not possessed by a demon she is a demon" she said with a hiss. Luna was about to run when she was tackled to the ground. The guess putted a seal on Luna making all life vanish from her eyes. The guess got of Luna and looked at Luna's parents "you don't have to worry about the demon now" she said. "what did you do to our daughter" the mother asked "I sealed her in side of herself she is nothing but a doll now be thankful" the guess said leaving. Her dad picked Luna up then placed her in a chair and closed her eyes. Luna's friend went down stairs looking for Luna and smiled when he saw her sitting in a chair. His smiled disappear when he saw the seal, he tried to take the seal off but it burnt him.

Seven years sense Luna had been sealed away. Luna would have been seven-teen if she was awake. The seal that held her here was about to break and she was going to get her revenge for what they did to her. When night came the seal broke Luna got up and stretched. She looked around seeing seals all around the chair she was once in. Luna laughed at how foolish her parents were did they really think that seals that were not on her would keep her there. Luna cut her finger with one of her nails letting some of her blood drip on the floor. She made the blood move towards the seal soaking it making the spell erase. Luna heard footsteps so she sat back in to the chair like she was. She saw her mother, Luna flicked her hand taking control or her mother's body making her walk over to her. "Why hello mother dear" Luna said, he mother looked at her Luna could tell her mother was scared. "how are you doing this" the mother asked "I can control blood it is just that simple" Luna said with a laugh. "please let me go sweetie" the mother said "I think not mother" Luna said moving her hand making her mother's bones break with sicking cracks. Luna's mother pleaded for Luna stop but the pleads fell to deft ears. Luna got bored with playing with her mother and clinched her hand making her mother's heart to explode "you should have loved me mother and you wouldn't had to die R.I.P" luna said with a sad tone. Luna got up and looked around the house for her father she smirked when she found him. "Greetings father" Luna said putting her hand on his shoulder and dug he fingers in making him scream from the pain. Her father tried to get away" aw you don't want to play with me like mother. Luna's father whipped his head back to look at Luna "what have you done to my wife you monster" he yelled. Luna sighed and grabbed her father's arm snapping it like a twig making him scream in agony "is that any way to talk to your daughter father" she growled. Her father shook his head "no that is how a talk to beast like you" he spat, Luna sighed sadly "so be it father Rest in peace" she said and ripped his head off making blood spray everywhere. Luna left the house that was once called her home then it was her prison. Luna listened hearing children crying and screaming from pain it made her heart ache. Luna ran to the closest house that she heard crying from she looked though the window seeing a man beating his daughter . she knocked on the door waiting for the man to answer the door and when he did Luna pulled him out side and plunged her hand in his chest ripping his heart out and crushed it "Rest in peace you heartless fool" she said. Luna walked in the house seeing the little girl crying she walked up to the girl and hugged her then whipped the girls tears way " it is ok little one it is all over he will no longer hurt you" she said. The little girl look up at Luna with a little smile " do you have anyone that is willing to take you my child" she asked the little girl shook her head "I'll talk care of you till I find you a loving home okay" the little girl nodded and hugged Luna thanking her. Years past and Luna helped many children by taking them from abusive home and gave them to loving caring homes to repair their broken hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven years had pasted sense Luna had started to save children and was given the nick name of Love Me Not Doll sense she looked like a porcelain doll. As well as bring her beloved doll that she had to life he became a real child. Luna was going home to her son when see a girl setting on the bench by herself. Luna growled when a man walked up behind the girl with a cloth. Flicked a finger towards the man taking control of him then she moved her hand tossing the man to the side. She lifted her hand making the man float as she walked over to him. "What is happening and who the hell are you" the man said "I'm Love me not doll and you're my pray" Luna giggle. "You're that killer that protects children" he stated starting to shack, "that is right and you were after a child R.I.P" Luna said with a giggle making the man's blood fill his lungs drowning him with his own blood. Luna let go of the man letting his corpse off to the ground. She looked at the girl that was awestruck then she ran up to Luna grabbing her hand. "I have someone that really want you to meet" the girl said happily starting to pull Luna along. Luna stopped when she saw the girl trying to pull her into the woods "I'm not going in there that is Slender man's woods" she said. "He won't hurt us" the girl giggled pulling Luna in the woods with her. The girl and Luna walked till they got to a mansion. The girl opened the door " Slendy I fond Love me not doll" she yell happily. A tall man wearing a suit and no face walked toward the girl and Luna. "Scarlet get the others" Slender man said in a deep voice, Scarlet ran off to gather the others. Slender man looked at me and said "come my child I want you to meet the others" he held his hand out in the direction to walk.

Luna walked with slender man to the living room "looks like everyone is here but one he is still in his room upset that he can't find someone" he said. Scarlet nodded in agreement slender man sighed "I'll talk to Laughing Jack later" he said. Luna looked sad sadly at his name "everyone this is love me not doll she will be joining us from today onward if she accepts the invite to live here" slender man said. "I can't if my son can't be with me" Luna said "he can life here with you I'll it will be nice to have more children here. I'll send someone with you if you like to help you with your things" Slender said. Luna smiled "that will be nice" she giggled "who would like to go with her?" slender asked. A boy with dirty blonde hair, wear a green tonic and red and black eyes that a lot like Link walked forwards "I'll go I will be able to teleport us back after we are done" he said "don't try anything while you with her Ben" slender said. Ben walked over to Luna and touched her shoulder teleporting them to Luna's house. A six year old boy ran up to Luna and jumped in her arms "Mommy" the little boy cried happily making Luna giggle. She payed the sitter and watched her leave. Ben looked that the boy "He looks like Laughing Jack but different. Where did you find him?" Ben asked "I didn't he was a wish" Luna said looking back at Ben. "If you promise not to tell anyone then I'll tell you" Luna said "I promise, I think we will be friends sense you seem to be the type to like video games" Ben said with a smirk. Luna giggled "indeed I do, I love the Zelda series the most out of all games" Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulder "yep we will be best of friends" he chuckled. "so how you get the little boy" ben asked " my little Jumping Jack was a doll at first but my blood got on him and brought him to live he had become a real baby so I raised him. Have been for six years now he is my pride and joy" Luna said with a sweet smile and went to get Jumping Jack and her bags. "How the heck did you get a doll that looked like Laughing Jack" Ben asked following her. "Laughing Jack was my best friend when I was a child he had given me a toy that would turn in to what the owner loved the most after given it blood it was given to me on my tenth birth day it was the best gift I had ever gotten sense he was the only one that care for me that is why I loved him so much" Luna said with a sad look as she grabbed the bags. "That means that you're the one Laughing Jack is looking for" ben said awestruck Luna nodded "so why you leave? "He asked. "I wanted him to move on with his life I had taken too much of it up and the one thing I hoped wouldn't happen did happen I hoped he wouldn't look for me that he would just move on with his life" Luna said with a sad sigh. "So you left for his own good even though it most have hurt you" Ben stated she nodded "yes and I want to stay away from him" she said going to the living room. Blood red wings came out of Luna's back "mommy can I let my wings out too" Jumping Jack asked Luna nodded. Jumping Jack's wings came out of his back he flapped them a few times to strict them out. He looked at the bags "are we moving again mommy" he asked Luna nodded "ok mommy" Jumping Jack said smiling cutely. Luna held her hand out for Jumping Jack and of course he took her hand happily. Ben put his hand on Luna's shoulder teleporting them to Slendermaner.

Luna walked to the living room with Jumping Jack that was hopping instead of walking and Ben. Luna saw a black and white clown sitting on the couch slummed over and was talking to a teen with black hair and a white hoody that Luna guessed was Jeff that killed. "Jack is out of his room and at the wrong time for you" Ben said looking at Luna who had bloody tears in her eyes. Jumping jack was looking at Luna and hugged her trying to comfort his mom. "Let's go find slender man so you can be taken to your room" Ben said Luna nodded following him but Laughing Jack must have seen her cause Luna heard him call out her name and grabbed her. "Luna where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere" Laughing Jack asked "please let me go" Luna said looking away fight back tears. "let mommy go you big meanie" Jumping jack huffed which only made Laughing Jack Laugh sense it was so cute "I agree with him LJ jet let her go" Ben said. Laughing Jack looked at Jumping Jack "are you the doll Named Jumping Jack I gave Luna if so then you look a lot different than when I gave you to Luna" he said still holding hold of Luna. "I'm sorry Jack" Luna said as she took control of Laughing Jacks blood making him let her go and picked Jumping Jack up and ran off. The power that told Laughing Jack in place faded once Luna was out of view. Laughing jack tried to chase her but Ben blocked his path" you shouldn't have done that Jack" he said and went the way Luna did to find her. Ben fond Luna fairly easy sense she was in the hall sitting down, hugging Jumping Jack as she cried. Ben walked over to Luna "Luna well you be okay" he asked "mommy will be okay we just need to let mommy cry for a while" Jumping jack said hugging mom as she cried. It took 20 moments for Luna to calm down completely "let's go find out where your room is so you can settle in" Ben said holding his hand out for her Luna took his hand. Ben helped her up and walked to where Slender man was finding out where Luna room was. After Luna went in her room she stayed in there for the rest of the day.


End file.
